Un éclat de vie
by LuckyDream
Summary: Kuroko est atteint d'un daltonisme extrêmement rare. Il ne perçoit qu'une seule couleur. Depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de voir comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour sa curiosité le submerge et change sa vision du monde pour toujours.


**Hola ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, notez que j'utilise le mot ''posté''. Oui ! J'écris bien ma fic KnB que je vous ai promis ! Cependant, je suis totalement surbookée pendant les périodes de cours ( T.T ) Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai écrit 10 lignes en l'espace de 7 semaines … Donc ! J'y travaille, je ne sais pas du tout si je vais réussir à terminer pendant ces vacances, nous verrons. ENFIN, je vous offre ce petit OS qui met passé par la tête hier soir. Un petit AkaKuro ( encore ). May the ship set sails !**

 **.**

* * *

Un éclat de vie

Kuroko adorait se promener et observait les couleurs. Il regardait avec grande attention chaque détail, dévorait chaque élément perceptible. Il raffolait principalement de la couleur rouge. La seule qu'il était capable de voir. Oui, Kuroko Tetsuya avait été diagnostiqué avec une forme extrêmement rare de daltonisme. Chaque matin, il se levait, regardait autour de lui et ne voyait rien qu'un monde monochrome. Il ne s'était jamais réellement senti handicapé par cette anomalie. Au contraire, il voyait cela comme un don. Il créait du matin au soir. Un homme portant un pantalon d'arlequin, une femme vêtue de rose et de jaune, rien de plus facile que de rire de tout et de rien quotidiennement. Il était le créateur de l'existence, un écrivain errant dans un monde de fiction.

Puis un jour, un ami nommé Ogiwara fut surpris de sa vision du monde et de son optimisme. Lui, regrettait que son ami ne puisse vivre dans le même monde que lui, voir les beautés et les miracles du monde, les surprises qu'il avait à offrir. L'extase devant un ciel ambre, rose pâle, oranger ou bien rougeoyant. A partir de ce moment, la curiosité le submergea. Voir le monde avec les yeux des autres. Partageait un même monde. Cela pouvait il seulement exister ? Il devient alors fasciné par les objets colorés qu'il percevait. Il cherchait le moindre détail qui lui permettrait de rejoindre quelqu'un, de se sentir comme une part d'un monde abritant tellement de gens. Une voiture, une encre, une rose, un vêtement, un oiseau, il se nourrissait ainsi. Le merveilleux rouge, l'écarlate colorant son monde, était ce qui le rendait fou d'amour. Il vivait désormais dans un monde bicolore. Noir et rouge étaient ses couleurs. Son monde de création et le monde des autres, qui était à sa grande surprise tout autant merveilleux que le sien.

Pendant ses longues promenades, il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu ne pas prêter attention à tant de richesses. Tout n'avait été qu'un tableau flou et froid qu'il modifiait, désormais il voyait à travers de nouveaux yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose que cette couleur chère à son cœur. Le rouge montrait ce que le monde était. Le rouge de la douleur et le rouge de l'amour. Un monde manichéen résumé en une seule couleur. Puis en une seule personne.

C'était un dimanche, le soleil devait briller de mille feux à en juger par les sourires radieux des personnes qui déambulait dans la rue. Kuroko marchait à son habitude, sortant d'un magasin de peinture qu'il fréquentait. Il traversait une foule de voyageurs fraîchement sortis de la gare quand il le vit. Au milieu des visages fantomatiques, ses cheveux rouges écarlates brillaient. Kuroko s'arrêta. Il laissa les figures dansaient autour de lui alors qu'il se délectait du rouge alizarine, du rouge de mars, du rouge coquelicot, de l'écarlate.

Son cœur fit un bon quand le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux était deux rubis. Lui aussi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ils se défiguraient allégrement, autant l'un que l'autre. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Kuroko vit les couleurs. Sans artifice, il mélangea les deux mondes qu'il chevauchait. Des cheveux et des yeux de cette magnifique couleur, une peau immaculée. Le jeune homme s'avança dans sa direction, ne déviant d'un pas. Ils finirent en face l'un de l'autre. Le silence fut rompu par un nom : '' Akashi Seijuro ''. Kuroko fit tourner ses syllabes dans son esprit, il les goûta, une à une puis toutes ensemble.

Ne changeant pas sa ligne de regard, il annonça le sien. Kuroko Testuya. Akashi Seijur o et Kuroko. Akashi, le rouge, et Kuroko, le noir.

Akashi sembla réfléchir aussi longtemps que lui et un mince sourire fendit ses lèvres.

 _Ses yeux semblaient percer son âme._

 ** _Ses yeux sereins ne fléchissaient pas_**

 _Que ressentait il ?_

 ** _Que ressentait il ?_**

 _Qui est il ?_

 ** _Qui est il ?_**

 _Rouge_

 ** _Bleu_**

 _Amour et douleur_

 ** _Paix et unité_**

 _Il est un monde_

 ** _Il est un remède_**

Ainsi se rencontrèrent deux personnes, deux mondes. Kuroko possédait son monde bien à lui, ce n'était plus une simple illusion. Il n'avait plus à le chercher comme il l'avait fait si longtemps. Il se sentait en paix, à sa place, sa curiosité satisfaite. Il croyait son monde construit sur des bases solides. Or, il se trompait.

Alors que le crépuscule était rougeoyant, Kuroko pénétra dans le gymnase du collège Teiko. Le monde qu'il avait crée s'effondrait. Ses couleurs s'échappaient. Ses amis lui tournaient le dos. Il se dirigea vers Akashi qui se tenait au centre du terrain de basketball. Il accepta la serviette qu'il lui tendait. Il voulait qu'il le rassure. Il voulait qu'il s'entre-aide, il voulait voir cette couleur incarnant l'amour, pleine de promesse. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette couleur disparaissait elle aussi de sa vue. Restait la douleur. Kuroko recula d'un pas, horrifié de la transformation d'Akashi. Pourquoi, était la seule question qu'il avait en tête. Pourquoi cette couleur devait perdre tout son sens ? Comment Akashi était il devenu ce monstre. Sa couleur se pervertissait. Un rubis manquait. Avait il toujours était ainsi ? Akashi s'était brisé. Était il si fragile ? Kuroko n'avait jamais envisagé une quelconque fissure dans son bonheur mais le voilà devant le fait accompli. Son monde était corrompu depuis ses fondations.

Kuroko perdit l'intérêt des couleurs. Il se réfugia dans son ancien monde. Il était pâle, sans réel intérêt. Kuroko avait trop pris goût à cette couleur si attrayante. Tout lui semblait froid, sans attrait. Anéanti. Puis le souvenir d'une curiosité s'enflamma. La synthèse du monde en une couleur, en une personne. Rien n'était perdu, rien n'était brisé. La fièvre créatrice faisait de nouveau surface. Alors libre, il suivit l'exemple du phénix, il se releva et laissa ses larmes reconstruire et guérir. Enfin, il toucha au but. Après une course éreintante, il allait pouvoir de nouveau peindre son existence de cette lumineuse couleur. Il accepta cette couleur toute entière. Face à face, ils s'affrontèrent puis s'associèrent. Le rouge et le noir. Le monde se colora de nouveau. Sans séparation, une même couleur, une unité. L'apaisement acquis en réunissant les pièces de leur âme et se sauvant du tourment. Cette fois, ce fut l'amour et la douleur, uni en deux êtres au centre d'un même monde.

* * *

 **A bientôt j'espère;)**


End file.
